


It Burns Bright (On a Friday Night)

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's got a thing for uniforms. He's also got a secret. </p>
<p>John's an Alpha, and doesn't know what to think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>中文翻译版</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Burns Bright (On a Friday Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irridescentsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irridescentsong/gifts).
  * A translation of [It Burns Bright (On a Friday Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326235) by [irridescentsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irridescentsong/pseuds/irridescentsong). 



John已经累到神志恍惚，所以他忘记换掉制服和实验室的白大褂就离开了医院，并且直到他掏着口袋打算开门时才意识到这一点——空空如也，没钥匙。幸好他一般都把手机揣在口袋里，所以他给家里那个傲慢的室友发了短信：“忘带钥匙了，帮我开个门。”

一串脚步声跑下楼梯，然后房门翕开，露出刁钻刻薄的眼睛上下打量着他，就在门廊边上把他透视了一遍。John只得摇摇头，从Sherlock身边匆忙而过，在那双闪烁不定的眼睛的注视之下爬上楼梯。

大概过了有六个礼拜，John上班时接到一条短信：“今晚穿着你的制服回家，有案子要用到。SH。”John叹口气，忙完剩下的时间，穿着Sherlock所说的制服回家去了——不过他还是把白大褂留在整洁的更衣箱里好方便礼拜一穿着。

他差不多到了前门，钥匙还在手里的时候，突然地，下腹涌起那种感觉。他轻嗅周围空气，立刻就辨识出来。“这里有一个OMEGA”，他想着，摇摇头驱散那种气味，接着开门，上楼。

但那气味只是愈发强烈，等他三步并两步地爬上最后五、六级楼梯并且冲进客厅，Sherlock正坐在沙发上。肩膀松松垮垮地挂着睡袍，他凝视着他，如同六周之前那样的凝视。

“John，”他努力说道，明显地吞着口水，盯着他，“过来。”

John勉强地忍着没有奔过去把鼻子贴在Sherlock的脖子上闻他的味道。相反地，他控制着原始本能，死死压抑住，然后走——而不是跑——过房间，坐到他那个闻起来完完全全是个OMEGA的室友身边。他几乎只想把对方翻过身扑倒在下面扯掉那些睡裤狠狠地插他。可是Sherlock应该是个ALPHA，ALPHA不会互相干这种事，除非有什么非常充分的理由。

因此他没有那么做。他只是坐在那儿，任由本能喧嚣着，下身勃起充满渴切。“你怎么闻上去跟OMEGA一样，Sherlock？”他问着，不确定是不是会得到答案。

Sherlock也坐在那儿，牢牢地盯着他，一字一字说：“因为我就是个OMEGA。”

他试图不让脑内奔腾的思绪流露在表情之中，但他知道那努力是徒劳。“你绝对是个ALPHA。”他克制不住自己地突然欺近Sherlock，把鼻子蹭到他皮肤上深深吸气。

“怎么会？我怎么会不知道呢？”他还在问，被对方身上的气味笼罩着。

“因为我没让人知道。我不想与别人结合，或者更应该称之为，被迫地结合。”Sherlock轻笑，“John，”他继续说着，“我的发情期到了，希望对方是你，只能是你。”他让John清楚地意识到他正审视着他，视线上下描绘着那具包裹在可爱的制服下的身体，重复地说：“只能是你。”

John发出一声嘟囔：“还有多久会到？你是怎么瞒了这么久的？可能我会一辈子蒙在鼓里。”

“不到一个小时。我吃一种抑制剂，能掩盖气味并且不进入发情期。我知道它什么时候会来，不过我还有另一付药可以终止原有的药效。”他说着伸出一只手拨弄John的金发，接着那只手又抚上他紧紧地裹在身上的制服——在从业这么多年以后那已经与John密不可分了。“不到半个小时，不到十五分钟，不到十分钟了，John，不到五分钟。拜托。还有不到一分钟。”他感到体内加速的澎湃，荷尔蒙迅猛地冲刷他的全身。他感到自己身体哆嗦着，感到一股突如其来的冲动想要结结实实地坐到John身上，让他干他。

空气中的味道突然改变了，John立刻庆幸起这是周五。他把Sherlock脸朝下粗鲁地推到沙发上，把他的睡裤从腿上扯下来，并拽开那可笑的睡衣让他一丝不挂，让手指好插进他体内。他也开始脱自己的衣服，但是Sherlock的话阻止了他：“留着它们，John，留着它们。我想要你穿着那衣服一边干我，想要感觉它磨蹭我的身体。”

于是，他停下脱上衣的动作，转而拉下拉链，解开扣子，让阴茎在洋溢着荷尔蒙的空气中弹跳。他用那根东西好整以暇地摩擦Sherlock高高抬在空中的、正被John的右手——持枪的手——操弄着的小穴。“你喜欢手指吗，Sherlock？喜欢它们插在你的小洞里，把你弄得又舒服又松吗？”

Sherlock回应他的呻吟令他抽出手指，对准身体，直直地捅进他充分润滑着等待他侵入的小穴。他一口气插到底，用手抓住Sherlock的头发把他拉起来，另一只手在胯部把他扶稳。“我想要你来动，Sherlock，在我的老二上一上一下地操你自己。你是我的，只能按我说的做，明白吗？”

Sherlock为John口吻中强硬的态度而呜咽着开始上下起伏，臀部不时地摇晃，乐于被如此填满着并被如此强硬地要求。他竖起身体，几乎要与John脱离，然后再猛烈地往下坐。他重复了一遍，再一遍，直到John无法忍受——

John把他抱住稍稍倾斜好调整两人的四肢，随后让Sherlock平躺在沙发上，把他脸上的靠枕拿开，再度发起冲击。

“把你的衬衫脱掉，John，求你，”Sherlock哽咽地说，“让我拿着。”

John先清醒了一下头脑才按Sherlock所说的动作。他一直不停地挺进对方需索强烈的身体，不断地不断地，直到感觉结部开始形成才放缓了插入的速度。他把衬衫丢到Sherlock的头上，而Sherlock狂乱地抓住它把脸贴上去，用脸颊蹭它，用自己的气息沾满它，在John的ALPHA的强大气息中混进自己的味道，在补丁处用鼻尖拱来拱去，大声吟叫——John则始终用力地撞击他的身体。

“Johnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn，”他呻吟，“你要让我高潮了，求求你让我高潮，我想感觉你，我需要你，我需要你占有我——”

John喉间咕哝一声，大力拉过Sherlock的腰部，一手握住他的勃起并用拇指搓弄顶端，让他的臀部随着冲刺和揉搓摆动着，让他被John的阴茎和John的手牢牢地钉死。

Sherlock咬住那件军装衬衫，就咬在名牌中央，咬在整整齐齐地绣着WATSON字样的地方。

“天啊，Sherlock，”John声音发抖，“你张得这么开，这么开地含住我的老二，我真想你能看看这副样子，太棒了。”

“那么告诉我，”Sherlock嘀咕道，牙齿撕咬着衬衫上John的名字旁边的扣带。

“你，你那敞在空中的小洞，我的老二在里面一抽一插，看起来棒极了，你能吃进这么多——”他又粗鲁地拽了一下Sherlock的腰部，一边猛力推进一边手头揉捏了一下，把Sherlock弄得咬着布块发出哀鸣，哆嗦地射到John的衬衫上。那声哀鸣也足够让John欲火高涨，愈来愈狂暴地操着他，结部绷得很紧——然后他最后又狠狠地插了一下，被裹在里面，比以往都要激烈地射了。Sherlock的气息让他在对方身上扭动摩擦彼此贴紧。

 

Sherlock在John的射精下第二次高潮了，John僵硬地贴着他，等到快感稍退，尽管结部仍裹在里面John还是轻柔地帮助Sherlock抬起身，躺到隔壁，从后面搂住他。过了一分钟Sherlock又高潮一次，手指摸索到身侧，碰到John的裤子十分爱恋地抚弄着它。

“S——Sherlock，”John喘息着，“你为何决定这样？”

他听见一声抽气，好像是在笑似地，然后Sherlock的身体又绷紧了，动弹不得地汲取着快感。当这一波高潮退却，John听见他喃喃道：“那该死的制服。”

尽管他还在喘，高潮已经来的不那么强烈了，情欲已经散去。

“我的制服让你决定跟我结合？”

Sherlock笑了，真正地笑了，“不，我在那一个月前就已经决定要和你结合，只不过没找到一个契机。直到你穿着它回家。那让我难以置信地兴奋，然后我就知道，时候到了。”

John感到Sherlock的身体放松开来，他的结也消下去了。不过他仍埋在爱人体内，温柔地揉着对方一头卷毛。

“制服是你的特殊癖好咯？”

Sherlock微笑道：“只是爱你的制服而已。”

他下腹的火热暂且得到满足。但他知道，在一个小时左右之后他们又会重新开始一轮，试图安抚体内痛楚，试图满足欲求。

在那一个周末他们几乎连续不停地干了48小时。当John礼拜一去上班时他简直累毙了，结果那天他又不小心穿着制服回家，根本没意识到自己的错误。然后他才得到教训：除非他打算有一场持续好几个小时的酣畅淋漓的性爱，不然把制服穿回家实在不是一个好主意。

不用多说，他当然更频繁地穿着制服回家了。

 

THE END


End file.
